


Handle With Care

by ZoyciteM



Series: The Sammy's Time at Stanford Series [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breathplay, Can choking be cute??, Choking, Cuddling, Fluff, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Snuggling, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoyciteM/pseuds/ZoyciteM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the Sammy's Time at Stanford AU.</p><p>A brief interlude, between Jimmy and Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handle With Care

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot when I SHOULD have been working on Chapter 35.
> 
> This one is also Chapter 35-ish adjacent.
> 
> I'm really far too distractible.

Dean was still a little nervous, sometimes, about some of the things that Jimmy really, _really_ liked to get up to. Dean wasn't a stranger to rough sex – hell, he'd done his fair share of slapping his partners around, and even been slapped around a few times himself – but Jimmy seemed to enjoy it at a whole other level.

He still wasn't sure how he felt about Jimmy's tears. Kind of... torn. Jimmy was so sweet, and had been inconceivably giving to both Dean and Sammy, and Dean never wanted to see him hurt.

But when Jimmy was coming, writhing, sobbing on Dean's cock... well, it didn't really get a whole lot better than that.

And his eyes were somehow so much more blue, when they were filled with tears that Dean had put there.

And, Christ, the way Jimmy clung to him, afterwards...

Yeah.

Dean tightened his grip around Jimmy's throat, watching his beautiful mouth gasp and struggle for air, eyes wet and wide and brilliant, locked on Dean's as Dean slammed into him.

Dean smirked down at the boy on his back beneath him, and applied just a little more pressure with his thumbs, feeling Jimmy clench against him as his breath stopped abruptly. Dean choked off his own groan, watching Jimmy's face redden, tears sliding down the sides of his face, feeling Jimmy tense beneath him, until Jimmy spasmed and arched, coming hard and clamping almost painfully tight around Dean's cock.

Dean let go of Jimmy's slender throat, pounding Jimmy through his orgasm, as Jimmy coughed and choked in ragged, harsh breaths.

Seeing the red imprint of his own hands on Jimmy's pale throat sent him over the edge. It almost always did.

Dean pondered, as he held himself up on shaking arms over Jimmy's twitching form, that he might have an unhealthy fixation with Jimmy's throat. He lowered himself a little, kissing at the redness he'd left there, nestling his face against Jimmy's neck, as Jimmy's hands, which had scratched long, red lines down Dean's arms, sank into Dean's hair, soothing and comforting.

They laid like that for some time, Dean softening, still inside Jimmy, propped up on his elbows to keep most of his weight off the smaller boy.

There weren't any more frantic, panicked, whispered questions, reassurances that everyone was all right, that neither of them was hurt. They'd moved beyond that some time ago, and now simply laid with one another afterwards, skin against skin, as both of their heart rates returned to something a little more normal.

“That's not going to bruise, is it?” Jimmy's voice was rough, like he'd been gargling broken glass. Dean loved to hear it like that. “That felt a little tighter than usual...”

Dean shook his head, his face still pressed into Jimmy's neck. He knew by now _exactly_ how much pressure he could apply, _exactly_ how Jimmy's skin responded under his fingertips. They'd had a great deal of fun together, discovering that.

Jimmy sighed happily, and pressed a kiss to the top of Dean's head.

Dean shifted, always so careful when pulling from Jimmy, laying on his side and pulling Jimmy into his chest, wrapping arms around him as Jimmy snuggled in. 

Dean hadn't ever been one for cuddling, but here, in this city, in this house and in this bed, with this beautiful boy in his arms, pink-cheeked and sated with tears drying on his face, Dean wasn't sure he'd ever been happier.


End file.
